


What are friends for?

by ragingjunni3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, I Don't Even Know, I’m too lazy, M/M, Not Proofread, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Virginity, jung jaehyun - Freeform, lee taeyong - Freeform, literally just Johnny and Ten fucking, nct - Freeform, okay well not anymore, ten is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingjunni3/pseuds/ragingjunni3
Summary: Him being a virgin didn’t help the situation either. And he wanted to experience what everyone else described as the best sex ever. From his best friend Johnny of course.





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> Bro...this my first smut yEet

Ten had been waiting for this very day. Counting down the days and hours to this very second. It was pouring rain outside while he nervously knocked on his best friend’s door. 

As expected, the older male answered with a warming smile on his face and greeted him inside. His home smelling like a sweet fragrance plus the usual cologne he wore. 

The young adult has been inside his home many times, but this specific one made his hands sweat and knees weaken. However, Johnny, had seemed perfectly calm. Why wouldn’t he be? He’s done things like this before. 

He greeted the younger with open arms and god did Ten need the hug right now. It was warm and comforting; screaming ‘I’ve got you. There’s nothing to worry about.’ Ten pressed his head into his chest and took a deep breath. This was really happening.

“You don’t have to look so afraid you know.” The older laughed, “But I can see where you’re coming from.”

Ten finally let go, feeling that he’s hugged him long enough and that it was time to get to the real show. The one he was there for in the first place. 

Johnny captured the younger’s hand into his own and lead him into the bedroom. He had candles sitting on the nightstand and dresser and all the materials needed for tonight’s events. 

“I wanted to make it somewhat sweet, you know?” He softly laughed and closed the door behind the other. And Ten appreciated that. He knew he was getting double the treatment since he was Johnny’s best friend.

Yes, Johnny was the guy to sleep around on weekends and had the reputation in clubs and parties that he was amazing at sex.

Ten, however, has never been in such a situation. He was starting to become tired of being Johnny’s wingman all of the time just so he could hear how the sex was the next day. 

Him being a virgin didn’t help the situation either. And he wanted to experience what everyone else described as the best sex ever. From his best friend Johnny of course.

It was earlier in the week when Ten was contemplating whether to ask his best friend to take his virginity or not. And he did. 

He simply texted him stating what he wanted and exchanged a couple of assurances with the older to make sure it was what he really wanted. And he did really want it. Bad actually. 

Ten dropped his wet jacket onto the floor next to the door where he was standing as he observed the dim lighting and perfectly made bed that was soon going to become a mess.

“Where do we start?” His voice laced with nervousness and his voice softer than he’d usually talk in any other situation. 

He turned to look up at his best friend who’s eyes were dark, lustful at that. He’s never seen Johnny look this way before. And when Johnny surprisingly pushed him against the wall and tilted his head up to look at him, he gasped.

“I’m in charge. I’ll make you feel good, okay?” His voice gentle and his lips ghosting over Ten’s. He nodded in comply to his words. 

“Ten, you have to use your words. Do you want this?” Johnny asked making several shivers run through his spine by now. 

“Y-Yes.” He stuttered and cringed at himself for becoming so shy and pathetic under Johnny’s presence.

“Are you sure? Tell me you want it. Say it.” He commanded again, his lips shadowing over his and Ten wanted him to take him already. Johnny’s has a we’re comfortably at Ten’s waist, rubbing circles of ease.

“Yes. I want it. I want it so bad Johnny-” His words being cut short when Johnny finally crashed his lips against his. His hands inch onto Johnny’s neck and he can feel himself warming under Johnny’s presence. 

Johnny’s lips were soft, like they always looked. And he hands gripped at his waist a little tighter to pull him closer to himself. 

The taller licked at Ten’s lips, granting an entrance into his mouth. And once Tens allowed it to happen, a small muffled moan escaped the neck of his throat; Johnny swallowing all of it. 

His tongue exploring every single part of his mouth and massaging at his own tongue. Once the kiss broke, Ten could see a line of spit connecting their lips as Johnny rested his forehead on his. It was probably...no. It was the best kiss he’s ever experienced. He never knew kissing could be so nice.

He panted softly trying to regain his breath as Johnny’s lips began exploring his his neck and look for that specific spot to suck and kiss on. 

Ten’s hands held onto the taller’s arms for support as he felt his knees grow weak when Johnny licked and sucked at the crevice of his neck and jaw. 

“Do you want me to take you to the bed now?” He whispered against his skin, a layer of warmness covering it. 

“Yes, please.” He whispered back just as loud as Johnny did. 

It was all seriousness. Like Johnny was determined to give Ten the best feeling of his night ever. Ten could tell in how much he put into the actions he was doing and how sweet his voice was whenever he asked him something. 

Ten laid back onto the bed and only seconds later, Johnny was positioned on top of him straddling over his petite body. And he felt small. The size difference just now making a realization in his mind. It was kind of hot to be honest. 

He lifted the shirt over Ten’s head started getting to work on his chest; leaving kisses on every inch of his body. He licked at the male’s dark hard nipple and smirked when he heard a small moan leave Ten‘s lips when he sucked on it.

Becoming impatient, Ten pulled at Johnny’s shirt wanting more friction between them. Johnny chuckled quietly before removing his shirt and discarding it onto the floor, just to attack at Ten’s neck again. 

Ten could feel himself hard in his jeans and whimpered at the lack of attention down there. Johnny ran his fingers through the younger’s hair before whispering- 

“I’m on it, Tennie.” And started to undo his jeans. Although it being a serious situation to Ten, it made him giggle slightly. 

He lifted his hips so that Johnny could successfully slide off his jeans and place them onto the floor. Now Ten was only left in his underwear; faintly blushing when he seen Johnny’s eyes observe his body. 

“Beautiful~” he whispered before locking lips with Ten again. He lifted himself up from the bed and unbuckled his own pants and strip to his under as well to match Ten. 

He positioned himself on the edge of the bed and grabbed Ten’s ankles, lifting them and parting them so he was sitting in between his legs. 

His hand rested on Ten’s clothed crotch area and Ten couldn’t help but buck his hips into the taller’s hand and let out a groan. 

Meanwhile, Johnny contemplated what he wanted to do with Ten first. Did he want to suck him off and feel him desperately grasp at his hair? Or did he was finger him until he begged for his cock to be inside of him? 

His hand continued to jerk off the younger’s dick through his underwear, enjoying the small moans fill his ears. He looked up at Ten to see his head thrown back with his lips slightly parted. 

Johnny made his decision to finger him and suck him off next time. If there were a next time of course. He grabbed Ten’s legs and threw them over his shoulder while he pulled at Ten’s underwear.

He watched as Ten’s member sat fully hard onto his stomach and couldn’t help but to jerk at it again. And the pleasurable sensation that washed over Ten for finally being touched felt so good. 

He smeared the precum oozing from the tip of his dick with his thumb and loved the pitchy sound Ten made because of it. He wanted to hear more. 

“Can you pass me the lube on the nightstand?” His hands still skillfully working on Ten’s erect member. 

Ten reached to grab the bottle and hand it to him, only to throw his head back into the pillows with a dragged moan. 

He squeezed a favorable amount of lube onto his fingers and looked up at Ten who was breathing heavily and looking down at him. 

“Just relax, okay?” He caressed his thigh and smiled a bit at him. 

“I trust you.” Which he did. Or else he wouldn’t have even been in this situation in the first place. He nodded while placing his hands up near his head. Johnny patted his thigh then moved his lubed fingers down to his puckered hole. 

He teased at his hole by rubbing circles around the entrance and his eyes focused on Ten’s facial expression. And his gaze wasn’t planning on leaving it either. 

He slid one digit inside of his heat causing the younger to bite his lip and his furrow his brows in discomfort. It didn’t hurt like he imagined it to be, but it didn’t feel good either. 

Johnny started to rub circles into his thigh once he felt his finger loosely enter him. He slowly added a second finger and watched Ten’s face mimic uncomfortableness. 

He but his lip hard enough to bleed while his hands desperately gripped at the sheets as Johnny’s two digits disappeared into his heat.

He didn’t know if it was just because it was Johnny, but the stretch felt painfully good. He trusted Johnny enough to just let him take care of his body and be in control. 

“It’s okay?” His voice gentle and quiet. Ten nodded while mumbling a ‘yes’ and moaning softly. The pain was slowly overtaken by pleasure. 

He continued thrusting his fingers into Ten’s hole and enjoyed hearing the soft whimpers and moans he made because of it. He curled his fingers up against his walls and hit that one spot.

One that triggered a vocally loud moan from Ten. His eyes shot open and his legs shivered under his touch. He didn’t expect that feeling. But he wanted more of it.

“There?” His voice soft and his lips curved into a smirk. Ten nodded vigorously.

“Yes! There! Please, do it again.” He pleaded and Johnny was happy to comply. His kept curling his fingers onto his prostate and the, moans that practically turned into screams, filled the room.

Once Johnny was three fingers, knuckles deep into Ten, he felt his own cock pain fully harden in his underwear. But he would rather focus on Ten’s pleasure since that what he was there for in the first place. 

Strands of brown hair stuck to Ten’s sweaty forehead and his lips were pink and swollen from biting them so hard. 

“Johnny, I want you now~ please.” He panted while grabbing Johnny’s wrist to stop his fingers. 

The taller wasted no time to remove his underwear and and start tugging on his length. Ten would be lying if he said he didn’t feel nervous all over again.

Johnny was way bigger than his fingers. Though, those thoughts disappeared from his mind when he felt Johnny caress his inner thigh. 

“Are you ready?” He asked while leaning down to kiss at his neck again. 

“Yes, I want you.” He stated clearly and less shyly this time. Johnny bit his lip at the statement. Is it possible for him to get even more harder than he already was?

He sat up and gripped Ten’s waist to pull him closer and align his cock to his entrance. His tip teased the younger’s hole, making him whimper; needy for Johnny to enter him. 

“Oh god-” Ten whispered under his breath while Johnny held his thighs, his legs hooking onto his arms, and entered slowly entered him. 

Johnny moved his hands to grip at the younger’s waist and push fully inside of him with a low groan. Ten felt so hot and tight around his length, it was hard for him to keep from slamming into him there and then. 

Ten gasped at the stretch; it hurting so good. He gulped and tried to maintain his breathing. And the feeling of finally being full made him softly moan by itself. 

Ten looked up at Johnny and nodded for him to start moving. To oblige, the taller started to steadily thrust into him. Ten gripped at the sheets and moaned softly when he felt Johnny brush against his prostate. 

Although his thrusts were slow, they were still powerful enough to cause Ten to jerk and inch up the bed every time. He hummed in pleasure then moaned a small ‘Johnny’ encouraging the taller to pick up the pace. 

The lewd and dirty sounds and the skin slapping that filled the room was almost enough to make Ten come right then. And his embarrassingly loud moans were almost enough to make him cringe. Almost is the key word. But since Johnny was fucking into him so well, he didn’t even care.

He whispered gibberish under his breath as Johnny started to pound into him relentlessly. Johnny gripped at his hips hard enough to bruise as he picked up his thrusts.

“Feeling good? Hmm?” He asked, his breath shallow as he continued his rhythmic thrusts into Ten. 

“Mmh, Yes Johnny~ you fuck me so good, ahh~” He cursed while throwing his head back and his back arching from the bed. Johnny could have came right there at his words. 

He lifted Ten’s legs over his shoulders and lowered to where Ten was just about bent in half as he started to kiss him sloppily. Silencing his moans by doing so, the sounds of the creaking bed and skin contact filled the room.

Ten’s fingers loomed into Johnny’s hair kissing at his jaw as the taller groaned into his ear. They both could feel they were close due to the warm pool in Johnny’s stomach and the clenching and unclenching of Ten’s hole.

Johnny sat up and wrapped his hand around the younger’s member, beginning to pump it at the same pace of his thrusts. 

Blissful pleasure and heat coursed through him and with a dragged moan, he came onto his stomach. Johnny followed just a couple of thrusts after, pulling out and coming onto Ten’s stomach as well. 

His legs felt like jelly and his breathing was irregular. He let his orgasm flow through his body and whimpered when Johnny pulled out due to the lack of feeling of being full.

“You took it well.” He praised while pecking a kiss onto the younger’s cheek before walking to get a warm wet cloth to clean the mess left on Ten, then fell next to him on the bed. 

“So what’d you think?” Johnny smiled at him. Ten took a moment to relax his breathing before answering.

“It was okay.” He lied. It was great; amazing even and he loved every second of it. And he definitely didn’t want this to be the last time they did something like this. “Maybe next time, you’d do way better.”

Johnny scoffed knowing Ten was bluffing. “Just okay? That’s not what you were saying literally 10 minutes ago.” He laughed making Ten blush and smack him in the arm. 

“So...next time?” 

“Of course next time.”


End file.
